1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a multi-turning connecting head for electrically connecting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently with the rapidly development of computer technology, many peripheral equipment related to the computers continuously increase, and the development of the Internet brings complicated connection problems between the peripheral equipment and the portable computers, desktop computers or servers. However, the computer engineers develop different kinds of connecting head such as the USB, IEEE 1394, and PS2 etc. for solving the complicated connection problems between the peripheral equipment and the computer hosts.
In general, the connecting heads of the USB, IEEE 1394, and PS2 etc. are directly inserted into the connecting ports or the connecting sockets that the connecting heads easily interfere with use of the adjacent socket or are extruded so as to decrease the life cycle when being used in a limited space or near the wall.
Taiwanese Patent No. 570,391 discloses a multi-turning connecting head for computer equipment. Wherein the connecting head has a multi-direction rotational function for providing a rotational connection so as to avoid interfering use of the adjacent socket, and when being used in a limited space or near the wall, the connecting head does not be extruded so as to increase the life cycle.
However, although the connecting head of the prior art has the multi-direction rotational function, the connecting head does not a flexible function for adjusting. Hence, the connecting head of the prior art has a limited operation.
The inventor of the present invention recognizes the above shortage should be corrected and special effort has been paid to research this field. The present invention is presented with reasonable design and good effect to resolve the above problems.